vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MC80 Star Cruiser
|-|Home One Type= |-|Liberty Type= Summary The MC80 star cruiser, also often referred to as MC80 Mon Calamari cruiser, was a line of capital ships manufactured by Mon Calamari Shipyards, a Mon Cala based shipbuilding corporation that was sympathetic to the rebellion against the Galactic Empire. Originally designed as pleasure cruise vessels, this line also came in combat capable variants that were outfitted with outstandingly strong armored hulls, extremely resilient deflector shielding, a collection of powerful capital ship grade armaments, and expansive bays that could hold at least ten starfighter squadrons. They also came in variants specifically designed for rescue and other emergency operations. The MC80 line came in two subclasses: MC80 Home One type and MC80 Liberty type. The Home One type can be distinguished by its cigar shape and more rounded bow. The Liberty type can be distinguished by its delta wings and relatively sharper bow. Other than these two differences, these two subclasses are identical in everything else and both served well under the banner of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and later under the New Republic Starfleet. Indeed, without these powerful capital ships which could go toe to toe with an Imperial-class star destroyer, the Rebel Alliance could never have hoped to take on the might of the Imperial Navy. The MC80 line is truly a testament to the genius and artistry of Mon Calamari engineers and also an important line of vessels in the history of the galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B with heavy ion cannons. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers. High 7-A with proton torpedoes Name: MC80 star cruiser (MC80 Home One type star cruiser and MC80 Liberty type star cruiser) Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Cruiser, Carrier Users: Alliance to Restore the Republic, New Republic Starfleet Length: 1,200 metres Material: Durasteel, Doonium, likely also Duralloy armor plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of at least 5,000 plus at least several dozen gunners Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small City level+ with heavy ion cannons (Can be used for point defence. Should be superior to the comparatively outdated models used on the likes of the Clone Wars era Providence-class, which release as much heat per shot as a 4.8 Megaton bomb). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Comparable to Victory-class Star Destroyers. Overall likely in the same league as the XX-9 heavy turbolaser model used on Imperial-class star destroyers, this is proven by the fact that these ships can go toe to toe with a single Imperial I-class star destroyer in a purely ship-to-ship engagement). Large Mountain level+ with proton torpedoes (Capital ship grade heavy proton torpedoes meant for anti-capital ship operations and planetary bombardment. Capable of blasting through the hull of a Victory-class Star Destroyer) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speed (975+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 1 hyperdrive. Twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in a matter of several hours. During the liberation of Kashyyyk, the Home One managed to travel from Chandrila in the Core to Kashyyyk in the Mid Rim seemingly over the passage of one night on Kashyyyk) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (These ships are known to be extremely resilient. Should be overall at least as durable as the likes of the Imperial I and II line of star destroyers). Likely Country level with deflector shields (More than capable of taking a sustained beating from the heavy turbolasers of an Imperial I-class even with deflector shields at 50% output. Also more than capable of taking at least one all batteries barrage from an Imperial I-class, which would mean potentially hundreds of heavy turbolaser shots in the triple digit Gigaton range) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: * Lack of dedicated rapid fire point defence laser cannons and reliance on more inaccurate and slower firing heavy ion cannons means these vessels must rely on a complement of multi-role medium starfighters or light interceptors for defence against enemy fighters. * The bellies and repulsor engines of these ships seemingly suffer from a lack of defensive weapons coverage. This necessitates leaving protection on these sides in the hands of their fighter complements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6